He's Lost Without You! A 30 chapter story!
by EXPANDYOURIMAGINATION
Summary: Jeff has finally hit rock bottom, He told Matt his true feelings, Matt's take on this at first was ill received. So he decides to take a break from Jeff and see what his feelings truly are,Will Matt come around, or will Jeff lose him 4ever. HARDYCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Matt and Jeff Hardy, i do not own them they are apart of Vince McMahon and the WWE._**

**_This story is rated NC-17 AND CONTAINS INCEST!!! HARDYCEST HARDYCEST HARDYCEST!!!!_**

As Jeff looked on at a bewildered and obvious disgusted Matt Hardy, Jeff took a moment and said to him self I ve fucked up Im going to loose my brother. At that Matt jumped up and ran out the door, I cant belive that bastard, I told him how i felt and his dumbass regected me, Matthew Moore Hardy rejected Jeffrey Nero Hardy, how could he. He was nt just going to sit there and sulk so he quickly jumped up and ran to the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello."

"Amy, It's me Jeff, I need you to come to Cameron, Ive just screwed up, I told Matt the truth, I came clean."

"About what, Jeff, calm down talk to me hun."

"I told him how I felt, how much i'm In love with him.

"Oh dear god, Jeff i m so sorry, are u ok look, you know I'll be there, what is it that u need me to do, feel me in abit and let me know whats up before I come down k."

Jeff was thinking Amy is the only person that could help, She dated Matt for nearly 6 and a half yrs, she was like his sister, no one was gonna come inbetween that not even Matt, he needed her he was desperate, for any kinda solution, and was willing to sacrifice it all so he came up with an idea.

"K, Amy, i want to make up a plan where i can get Matt back in to my life, i cant loose him and i need u to help, please thats all i ask of u come stay with me for a while until i know what i want, I have a feeling Matt's not being truthful, i just know pleaze

"OKay, I ll be there i promise, but just to let u know, your an idiot for telling Adam and Jay, they were the ones to tell u to go for it Gah!! I cant believe u did that

"I Know, Jeff said, blushing a bit.

"Well, look i'm gonna go get everything taken care of, make a few calls and sort things out, i'll be there in a few days ok hun.

"Ok, Amy thank you so much i need this i really do

"Your welcome, ok well i gotta run u take care see u soon." Love ya

"Love you too sis."

"Love you more Jeffikins."

"Bye"

"Bye"

With that they hung up and Jeff went back to the couch and said Amy's got this she can do it, i know i can I just got to hold on to this feeling, If Amy cant get me Matt, then ill just have to survive on my own, but I dont want to have to do that god this sucks. It really does oh well we will see. Come on Amy pull through please god pull through.

**_HEY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED MY FIRST STORY ON THIS I HAVE MORE THAT I WILL BE SUBMITTING IN THE NEAR FUTURE SO ENJOY!!!!_**

**_n with chapter 3 as soon as i can i hope u liked, and sorry it took so long. Follow me on the next chapter when Matt decides it's finally time to give his self to Jeff completly._**

**_Reviews are welcome/and appreciated_**


	2. Chapter 2

**____****I dont own any of the characters in this story, Jeff and Matt Hardy belong to the WWE , Amy Dumas belongs to herself and the Luchagors, Adam Copeland and Jay Reso also belong to the WWE. This story just came to me its gonna have more chapters so bare with me, im new at this so im going for word for word what is in my head. Warning there is a line involved in this story that is a quote that was used in preferrence to Chris Benoit. R*I*P Benoit. I will underline it to let u know what im talking about everytime i use it, but i dont think i will use it more then once.**

**_He's Lost Without You!!!_**

Jeff ran to the door as soon as he heard the doorbell ring, he unlocked the deadbolt then the second lock, and opened the door to a grinning Jay and Adam and Amy. Jeff was shocked to see that Amy didnt come alone, Jeff was just courious about what plan Amy was devising in that little brain of hers. God he wondered if he made the right decision, but then again when the three of them were together, they always had plans on being mishcheif.

"Hey Jeff,." Amy said, " How are u holding up, I know its been hard, and I can also see in your eyes he thought of why I decided to bring these to airheads along.

Adam and Jay exchange incredous looks to eachother then went back to looking at Amy and Jeff both say that Amy is gonna regret saying that to them someday, Amy just rolled her eyes and turned to Jeff and said, "I don t think I will ever understand why I chose him over your brother, at least Matt has sense in not acting like a total fag lol. Jeff and Jay both laughed at that, while Adam just stood there pouting.

"So, Amy I guess its down to buisness now?" I was hoping we could start discussing our plan.

"Oh yes, Jeff defiantly, I have already came up with one, thats why Adam and Jay are here. So here me out, Adam and I are going to pretend that we got back together, and Jay is gonna pretend that he has taken aliken to u, and then u to are going to act like ur a couple, and we are going to make a show out of it once I find out where Matt usually hangs out on the days he is off of work. Jeff piped in quickly adding the he hangs out at Drunken Jacks bar in Lemonsprings, N.C. bout ten minuets from his house.

"Oh good, we will go there tonight, hopefully he is there and we will see how he reacts to this situation." Amy said.

"Good, I 'm gonna go get ready now, he usually leaves around 7 so I wanna be ready to go then." Jeff said.

"Well, you might wanna wait an hr after he leaves to leave, or else he will get suspicious." Adam replied.

" Good thinking for a retard", Amy said giggling.

"Oh shut the hell up you dirty whore, or i will--." He didnt get a chance to respond, cause Jeff slapped him in the face and told him to never call her that again or he will make his ass so bad, he will end up eating his own shit, haha.

Adam didnt say much of anything as they left the house after 8 to go to the bar to see if they can make Matt jealous, if the plan worked, then at least Jeff will know that Matt has some what of the same feelings as he had bout him.

~_Meanwhile~_

Matt was sitting at the bar trying to regester what just happened a few days ago with Jeff, He could not believe his brother was in love with him to, yes I said it, Matthew Moore Hardy is in love with Jeffrey Nero Hardy as well, He just took it by complete shock. Matt was sipping on his drink which consist of Jack Daniels Whiskey and Sprite, one of his favorite mix drinks he had come up with with Jeff. Matt looked around and to his amazed shock saw Amy, Jeff, Adam and Jay walk in a take a seat, he decided to look and saw that Amy and Adam must've got back together, but noticed something he didnt perticularly like, Jeff was all snuggled up to Jeff, his Jeff, his baby. Well not quit his baby, cause he refused to let Jeff in, cause he didnt have the ballz to tell Jeff he felt the same.

Matt sat there, getting angry by the second watching Jay and Jeff go at like 2 rabid wolverines, He decided to jump up and leave, he could nt take it anymore, as he walked out with tears forming in his eyes, he felt a hand graze his shoulder, he turned around and saw that it was Jeff. God he missed him, even if it was only a few days that they havent seen eachother.

"Jeff not right now, I can't do this, not yet, I am not ready you have to understand, I need time to adjust, at the fact that u and Jay are together." Matt said, alittle breathless almost whelling up with tears as it was.

"Matty, what is it?" Jeff asked, You don't seem happy at all, tell me whats up with you, you have to.

"Jeff, not now. I just can't, if I do, we both will be ruined for ever."

"Matty, we need to talk". now Jeff ordered. "Let us go home and sort some things out. I ll go tell Adam, and the rest that they can have my house for tonight and i will stay with you, we really need to sort this out and talk openly together, Matt you do remember we can always go to eachother if there s a problem.

"Thats just it Jeff," Matt, said unsure what he is about to say. "Jeff **_You are the problem._** "Look Jeff, I was horrible to you, I broke your heart, and it was because of my own insecurities, Jeff I **_Love you to !!!_** but i dont know how to cope with this just yet, you have to give me some space for a little while so i can sort it out on my own. And not to sound like a dick baby, but I need to do this on my own to assure that this will work, that we will work, I want this to happen so bad, but it must be at my own pace. Please Jeff just a little time, thats all I'm asking.

"Ok, Jeff said, with a tears stained face, that coul pierce anyones heart including Matts, I will give you 30 dayz Matt, just 30 dayz to figure things out, when you do, you know where i will be."

At that Jeff turned around and walked off, back into the bar with Amy, Jay and Adam. Jeff told them what happened and they decided to go home.

* * *

~30 days later~

Matt was pacing outside of Jeff's home in good ole Cameron, N.C. thinking about what the hell he was about to do, "Oh God." Matt said to himself. This is going to be so hard I have been thinking about this for a whole month and i Oh god, Ok here I go.

As Matt stopped his pacing about, he turned around and headed striaight for Jeff s front door, He reached out and placed his finger on the door bell and rang it. After a few minutes of waiting patiently, the door finally opened, with the most beautiful sight Matt had ever seen, he caught with his tounge caught back in his throat, he musterd up every courage to say something to him, but fumbled on the words everytime he opened his mouth. So finally he just stood there and blurtted out whatever came to mind. "Jeff, your so beautiful, It breaks my heart to look at you,"

Jeff smiled vigoursly at Matts wonderful words, "Thank you Matty, you wanna come in I just made supper, Its Chicken Fried Steak, with Mushrooms in a wine sauce, Garlic Mashed Potatoes, Sour Cream and Cheese Macoroni and Maple Brown Sugar Baked Beans, your favorite meal i always cook for u."

Matt smiled at this and eagerly stepped in. He walked about 3 paces behind Jeff smiling to himself when he watched Jeff walk that sexy glide he always walks and trying not to reach out and grab 2 handfulls of that beautiful tight ass of his, but he could nt take it, and leaned forward putting his arms around Jeffs waist, while Jeff stopped in the middle of the kitchen to link his brothers hands with his own.

"Matty, Jeff coooed," Does this mean you made your decision?

"Yes, Jeff. Matt said," I have, and my decision is to be with you, I ve wanted this for so long, I let you almost slip from my heart the first time, but this time, this time baby its not gonna happen. After Matt said all that Jeff turned to him with a knife cutting grin you could see from a mile away, leaned his forehead agianst Matts and said. Its about time, I love you and nothing will ever change that, not us being brothers, not hell on earth, not even God his self for a matter of fact can stop that, I want this an-- Jeff was interrupted by Matt placing a finger on Jeff s lips and he repeated to Jeff, "Baby you have this always and forever, c'mere.

At that, Jeff slowly inched hiself forward and lightly brushed his lips across Matt's just holding it there for awhile not moving no tounge nothing, just wanting to feel the softness of his brothers lips against his. Finally, after what seemed like a decade, Jeff slowly inched his mouth open to let Matt's velvet-tounge graze Jeff's, feeling and searchin eachothers mouth slowly and very intmatley kissing as if it was the end of the world, and there fate rested into this one kiss, there first passinate kiss. As they slowly came to a halt and Jeff let Matt slip his tounge out of Jeff's Mouth, Matt placed his forehead against Jeffs and said, "Jeff, Let me show you I love you just a little, we dont have to go all the way. I promise.

"Ok, Matt, Just a little, we will get into the more intamate stuff later on in the relationship, but we will take this slowly. I love you Matthew Moore Hardy.

" I Love you too, Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

At that Jeff took Matts hand and slowly paced Matt over to the couch and sat down while Matt hungerly found Jeff's lips again, placing small kisses everywhere, he nipped on Jeff's neck alittle, while he slowly inched his way down to Jeff's pants, and came to a halt and looked up at Jeff, while Jeff was left breathless all he could muster up was a nod indicating it was ok for Matt to continue. Matt slowly inched the zipper down, and unbuckled the belt then undid his pants, slowly easing them off Jeffs waist, to his surprise, which left a huge shit~eating grin on both there faces, Jeff went comando, "HMM, I believe someone knew something like this was gonna happen huh, am i right JEFFREY NERO HARDY. Jeff laughed and said to Matt, "Just shut the fuck up and suck my dick, you over bearing Jack-ass!! Matt let out a huge laugh then return to the task at hand.

Matt gazed at his brother's cock, now growing by the second as Matt gently cupped it in his hand. He tenderly pet it and stroked as he dipped his head down and trailed his tongue, just a bit, and really slowly, around the length. He took just the shaft in his mouth and sucked, sucked as hard as he could as he clasped Jeff's balls in his palm.

"Holy fuck Matt!" Jeff yelled as he arched his back wildly in the darkness. Jeff reached down and grabbed Matt's hair and pulled his face further down and shoved more cock into Matt's warmth mouth as Matt made buzzing sensations that vibrated Jeff's cock. Jeff was going nuts writhing against the couch as Matt slowly sucked on Jeff's cock some more, "Matty, I need you to go alittle faster , please, I'm on the verge of cummin, i so close baby. At that Matt quickened his pace, sucking hard and bobbing up and down feverishly, sendin jolts of electricity through Jeff, "Oh Go Matty, thats it, thats it, at that Jeff bucked his hips into Matt's mouth shooting his silky essence down Matts throat and sending Matt through a spiraling fit of ecstacy. As Matt cleaned up and swallowed every ounce of Jeff he slowly inched his mouth off Jeff's cock and getting up off the floor and sat down beside Jeff putting his head on Jeffs chest and cuddling up against him as Jeff placed his arms around Matt holding him tightly against him, Matt looked up in2 Jeff's eyes and Jeff leaned down to brace his lips once more in a passionate, loving kiss as Matt drifted off into slumber. Jeff was so happy at that moment he finally had what he longed for, his brother, Matthew Moore Hardy. He said to him self sofltly "I guess dinner is all forgotten until my beauty awakes, and drifted off to sleep as well pulling Matt down with him as he laid on his back with his legs and arms entangled in his new lovers embrace.

**_Ok folks end of chapter 2 on with chapter 3 as soon as i can i hope u liked, and sorry it took so long. Follow me on the next chapter when Matt decides it's finally time to give his self to Jeff completly._**

**_ Reviews are welcome/and appreciated_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Matt and Jeff Hardy, i do not own them they are apart of Vince McMahon and the WWE._**

**_This story is rated NC-17 AND CONTAINS INCEST!!! HARDYCEST HARDYCEST HARDYCEST!!!!_**

As Matt laid in his brothers arms, he woke up looking into the most beautiful pools of green he had ever seen, Jeff his brother, his lover, he realized he finally found true happiness after remembering what happened last night they laid there looking into each other eyes, with every passion and fire that grazed inside them, Matt knew this was definetly the other half of his soul. And without out a word Jeff leaned forward closer and grazed his lips across Matt's and kissed him just as passionatly maybe even more then last night, after this kiss broke, and they got there lungs back into order, Matt finally spoke after just looking into eachother's eyes with the words I love you written in all four pairs of eyes.

"Good Morning, Bright-Eyes, did you sleep well?"

"Morning Sunshine, and yeah i did sleep well and that was because of you." Jeff said smiling so sweetly at Matt. Matt couldnt help but to take his head off Jeff's chest and lean in for another breath taking kiss." Jeff smiled at this embrace. " Matty, your gonna smother me with you smootches if you dont let me get up, i have to go take a piss then get in the shower, so we can go see daddy.

"OH but Jeffy, I wanna stay like this a little longer, its taking so long for the both of us to actually come clean about our fellings, and i have 35 yrs to make up for."

"Matt, we have the rest of our lives together to be able to have moments like this with eachother, Daddy doesnt, and i feel that his time maybe coming to a brief halt, and he will join Momma once again, and i want to be able to spend that time with daddy as much as possible until that time comes, and so do you so please baby get up, we can take a shower together."

"At that, Matt smiled." " Hey I guess your right, but you owe me one from last night."

Jeff giggled, "Ok lets head off to the shower."

Matt got up taking Jeff's hand in his, pulling him into the bathroom and getting there selfs undressed as the water heated up in the shower, Jeff slowly pushed Matt in and leaned Matt against the shower wall softly, pressing his body against Matt and moving into his embrace desperatly for the touch, Jeff put kisses to Matt's forehead, then to both Matt's cheeks, and slowly grazed his lips to Matt's just holding it there without any tounge or force, just a sweet peck until he finally opened his mouth slipping his tounge over Matt's sweet lips and waiting patiently for them to part so he could taste his beautys insides, Matt finally parted after just wanting for a moment to stay like that, as Jeff entered Matt, they both let out a soft moan as there tounges entertwinned with eachother, they kissed like this for what seemed like ages not wanting to let go of this moment, but Jeff was the one to break it, as he did Jeff started kissing down to Matt's torso, and stopped dead at Matt's engorged cock staring at him with big round eyes, Jeff looked up and said to Matt,

"Cock-Zilla's in tha hizzouse. Matt laughed at Jeff with that dumbass remark he had made to refer to V-1's cock.

"Is that what ur gonna call my dick if so why?"

"Because, Matty, if it were possible for you to see it at this angle, then you would know your HUGE." Matt laughed at his brother and said to him the same thing Jeff said the previous nite.

"Just shut the fuck up and suck my dick, you over-bearing, DUMBASS!."

Jeff squealed at him and slowly inch by inch did what his brother requested, by licking up on the right side of Matt's cock first, then slowly inched his way to the left side, leaving a messy trail of spit along Matt's COCK-ZILLA. Going down to his ballz, he bite them softly be4 retracing his footsteps back up to Matt's cock slowly inching his mouth down on his very hard dick. Jeff quickened the pace when Matt belted out in harmony how much he liked feeling his cock in Jeff's mouth.

"Oh, God, Bright-Eyes, that feels so good, but u need to hurry cause I'm almost at my wits end, Matt said in a breathy tone.

Jeff smiled against Matt's cock, sending Matt over the edge when Jeff fastened the pace around him, moving faster, bobbing up and down, as Matt let out a squeal instead of a moan as he floaded his creamy sweet essence down Jeff's throat, Jeff being an expert, swallowed every last bit of it up, when he was finished he leaned up off the shower floor and kissed Matt once again with a breath taking kiss letting Matt taste his self on Jeff's lips. They finally parted, and rested there forheads against eachother, holding on to one another, before slowly cleaning eachother up. Jeff thought to himself as well as Matt, that they both wanted tonight to be it for them, that they were gonna finally make love to one another.

Matt and Jeff finally got to there fathers house he was so excited to see his boys, and yet he had no clue what was going on, if he did Matt and Jeff knew that he would have there heads on pole for it. But luckily, for now they didnt tell him, they just wanted to spend time with him, and when they felt the time was right they would fill The Legend in on what was going on.

* * *

As the Sun was setting, Matt and Jeff decided it was time to leave, they wanted to get home cause not being in eachothers arms was killing them. As soon as they got home they headed straight to the bed room, Jeff sat down on Matt's bed and started peeling his clothes off, Matt looking at him with a confused shit~eating grin. Matt took his clothes off as well and pulled the bed covers off as Jeff inched his body off so Matt could do so and Matt got in beside him. And Jeff looked over to him and spoke.

"Don't you wanna watch?" Jeff's voice fell to a husky whisper, his hand trailing lightly over his own chest and stomach.

"Watch what?"

"Watch _me_," Jeff sat up, rolling Matt over onto his back, crawling on top of him and straddling his hips, only the thin sheet separating their naked groins. Matt gave a soft gasp as Jeff moved against him, grinding his ass against Matt's cock, which instantly began to harden.

"You gonna do something special?" Matt asked teasingly.

"Uh-huh," Jeff slid his hands over his own legs, tracing light patterns with the tips of his fingers along his inner thighs, gasping a little. Matt watched in fascination, his cock going from somewhat hard to rock-solid in the space of a few seconds. He watched Jeff slide his hands up further, just lightly brushing over his own swelling cock, then moving up to his stomach and caressing himself slowly.

When Matt tried to add his hands to the mix, Jeff pushed them away.

"Just watch," Jeff instructed him.

Matt knew that would be agony, but he obeyed, putting his hands down on the bed. Besides—he was quite intrigued by this little show Jeff was putting on.

Jeff's hands continued upward, Matt inexplicably turned on by how much pleasure Jeff seemed to get out of touching himself. Matt felt himself start to burn with desire when his brother's fingers found his own nipples, teasing and playing with them, gasping softly. Matt had to clench the sheets in his hands in order to keep himself from reaching up to help him.

Jeff's eyes grew hazy with desire, his expression going slack as he continued to squeeze and stimulate his own nipples, gazing down at Matt heatedly. Matt squirmed beneath him, trembling as Jeff moved against him, grinding on his cock. Matt forgot all about emotions, fears and uncertainties as Jeff awakened that desire in him that only he could.

Jeff moved one hand away from his chest and slid it downward, trailing his fingers over the stiffening length of his cock, shuddering a little as he passed them over the head of it, smearing around a little of the pre-cum that was already starting to leak from it. Matt had to bite his lip to hold back a moan, entranced by the sight of his brother's hand playing with his own cock. Jeff wrapped his fingers around the shaft and began to stroke it slowly, gasping as he pushed into his own hand, his other one still teasing his nipple. Matt pushed up against Jeff's ass, starting to ache, wanting to at least be inside him while he was putting on this show.

Jeff closed his eyes, moaning softly as he stroked himself a little faster, stopping occasionally to gather more of the clear fluid from the swollen head of his cock to slick his hand with. He also teased himself in other ways—his hand straying occasionally to his balls, then caressing around his groin, his fingers trailing through the short, artfully cropped pubic hair. Matt ached to touch him, knowing how silky and soft that hair was, knowing how smooth and tantalizing his cock was, nearly drooling as he recalled how good he tasted as well.

Jeff was being a tease though, forcing him to keep his hands away, rubbing against his cock until he was sure he was going to come from just that stimulation alone. After what seemed like hours, Jeff slid down Matt's legs, pulling the sheet away from him and freeing his almost painfully hard cock. Mesmerized by everything Jeff had done so far, he couldn't help but watch as Jeff leaned over and licked it from base to tip, then back down again, Matt shuddering and almost coming from the sudden stimulation. Jeff swirled his tongue around the head, licking up the generous amount of fluid that had already leaked out of him, Matt thinking to himself half in amusement that there had never been a prettier sight than that of his brother licking his cock.

Unless of course, it was his brother sucking his cock—which was what he immediately went to work doing, taking a good portion of it in one try, though he by no means was able to deep-throat it all.

Matt clutched the sheets even harder, not to keep from touching Jeff this time, but simply because he couldn't help it. The sensation of Jeff's mouth and tongue on him, hot and wet and engulfing him, was too much for his over-stimulated senses, and he came before he even had a chance to warn Jeff, groaning and thrashing on the bed, too incoherent and awash with pleasure to say or do anything that made sense.

Jeff took it with total grace though, as was his way. He jerked back a little at first, but then managed to catch the rest of what seemed like an endless gush on his tongue, swallowing as quick as he could, but spilling a little, which dripped down his chin and onto Matt's thigh. To Matt, that was sexy though—despite being uptight in other things, Matt was a firm believer that the messier sex was, the better it was.

Jeff licked his cock clean, as well as his thigh, but paid no heed to the fact that his own face was smeared with Matt's release. Matt was still in a daze of pleasure when Jeff got off the bed, barely even realizing he was gone until he returned with their now half-empty bottle of baby oil.

Matt had never really been more than a one-shot kind of guy, but Jeff could do things to him that no one else could. He was vaguely surprised to find that he was still hard, and that Jeff was about to take advantage of this. Jeff knew not to over-stimulate him so soon after his orgasm though, so he let him rest for a moment while he straddled Matt's legs, opening the bottle of baby oil.

Matt wondered what he would do next, watching him squirt some of the oil onto his hand, then set the bottle aside. He gave Matt a seductive, knowing little smile, then reached around behind himself, his smile turning to a look of concentration, and then pleasure, a little gasp escaping him.

Matt's cock was instantly ready for more, a tremor of excitement passing through him as he couldn't see, but knew that his brother was fingering himself, preparing himself for his cock. Jeff groaned, throwing his head back a little, moving his hips slowly, working himself. Matt forced himself not to touch him, knowing that his hands would be pushed away, but plenty happy to watch the show.

Jeff gasped again, his face pulled tight with concentration and pleasure, Matt knowing he was probably adding another finger. Matt couldn't help but squirm a little, impatient to be inside him, aroused beyond all rational thought, becoming even more turned on as Jeff's pleasure became more and more evident, his hips moving a little faster and his moans becoming sharp and insistent.

Matt was never more ready for anything in his life when Jeff finally removed his fingers and straddled him. Matt clutched his hips tightly as Jeff guided his cock up into him, groaning and letting out a heated cry of pleasure as he slid down on it, well-lubed and relaxed, Matt's cock sinking in all the way to the hilt on the first attempt.

Matt let him do all the work, which seemed to be what he wanted. Jeff braced his hands on the bed on either side of him, using it as leverage to move his hips, sliding up and down on Matt's cock. Matt groaned and returned to clutching the bed sheets, the hot, tight sheath of Jeff's ass squeezing his cock and grasping it tightly on every down stroke, each movement Jeff made on it driving him crazy.

Jeff did good for awhile, but then the pleasure seemed to overcome him, and he had trouble keeping up the rhythm. Matt looked up into his passion-glazed eyes, his expression almost pained, and knew what he needed. Wordlessly, and without slipping out of him, Matt rolled him over onto his back, pushing his legs up and putting his ankles on his shoulders. Then he pounded into him with the hard, fast thrusts that he knew Jeff liked.

Jeff yelled and screamed like Matt was trying to kill him, though the screams were purely ones of pleasure. Matt recalled distantly in the back of his passion-fogged brain that Jay and Adam's room was right next door, but he didn't attempt to shut his brother up. In fact, somewhat uncharacteristic of him, he became rather vocal himself as he gave Jeff the fucking he was longing for.

Jeff stroked his own cock with his still-slick fingers, leaving Matt the use of both of his hands as leverage so he could give it to him good and hard. Matt feared that he might hurt him at first, but Jeff seemed incredibly responsive and certainly not in pain. Matt could feel no resistance as he thrust into him relentlessly, noting that, if anything, Jeff wanted more.

Jeff came violently just a few minutes after they started, shrieking and biting at his lower lip to keep from out and out screaming, his free hand clutching at Matt's hair, the pain an added little bonus as Matt felt his own orgasm wash over him, triggered by the feeling of Jeff's inner muscles squeezing and tightening around him.

The second orgasm took it all out of Matt, and seemed to totally galvanize him. He was barely coherent as he slid out of Jeff and flopped back on the bed, panting and trying to get his heartbeat back to normal.

Jeff also lay panting beside him, both of them laying there for a few minutes before either one tried to move. Then Jeff slowly got up, making a face and groaning a little.

"Jeez, Matty, I didnt expect our first time to be, well, so intense, but GOD IT FELT GOOD."

"Hmm, I'm glad u liked it Bright-Eyes, maybe if ur good tomorrow, ill let you top completly."

Jeff smiled and plunged foward kissing Matt vigoursly until there breath came short by the minute then he let go and Jeff laid in Matt's arms and drifted off into a wonderful bliss of sleep.

"Jeff."

"Hmm,"

"I love you, Bright-Eyes."

"I love you too, Sunshine."

**_\Ok folks there u have the third chapter, stay tuned to find out how Jeff did in his first ever topping, I hope u liked I did my best so enjoy._**

**_Reviews are welcome/and appreciated_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Matt and Jeff Hardy, i do not own them they are apart of Vince McMahon and the WWE._**

**_This story is rated NC-17 AND CONTAINS INCEST!!! HARDYCEST HARDYCEST HARDYCEST!!!!_**

******************

Matt Hardy picked up the pile of fresh laundry and headed for his brother's bedroom, easily stepping over the various things strewn over the floor. He shook his head at the disorganized mess. He didn't bother to pick up anything, he'd do that once Jeff left the next day for his trip to Orlando. "Speaking of which, I had better get started packin' for him," Matt spoke aloud. He set the clean clothes on the bed and walked over to grab the luggage from the closet, pushing aside dozens of shirts to reach them. He carried them to the bed to fill them up with what Jeff would need to take with him. Jeff's habit of procrastination usually left him little time to do the task himself, hurrying around at the last minute and trying to cram everything into one bag and he always forgot something.

Matt moved around the room efficiently, pulling out what he figured Jeff would want to take with him. He already had some jeans and the Kik-Wear pants washed and ready to be packed. "Now, shirts," he murmured, going back to the closet. Pulling several from the hangers, he set the sheer fishnets shirts and ripped, tight t-shirts on the bed, turning to the dresser for the white tank tops that Jeff wore constantly. He tossed them on the stack with the rest. Opening the third drawer he reached in for socks and underwear for his brother. He felt a smile grace his lips at the sexy, colorful array of thongs and bikinis that his baby brother owned. Matt pulled out a couple pairs and some socks, adding them to the pile on the bed.

"Okay, pants, shoes, socks, shirts, what else?" he asked himself, knowing that he was missing something. "Hosiery!" he said suddenly, going back to the dresser. He opened the appropriate drawer, getting out the accessories that Jeff wore on his arms in the ring. He was about to shut the drawer again when something white tucked underneath some t-shirts caught his eye. Matt set down the arm bands and reached for the hidden item. The soft, silky fabric slid against his palms as he pulled it out. "So that's where he put them," Matt chuckled as he held up the white stockings and garter belt that Jeff had worn with the nurse's uniform that he'd gotten as a surprise for his brother. Matt inhaled sharply at the erotic image of Jeff dressed in the sexy, feminine clothing. Matt had nearly cum in his shorts at the sight of his lover dressed so provocatively that night. The same image was having the exact effect on him now as he smoothed his fingers over the lacy fabric, shivering despite the warm temperature inside the house.

Jeff's penchant for wanting to please his brother and the lengths he would go to in order to do that sometimes amazed and aroused Matt beyond comprehension. His baby had looked sexier than hell in the sheer stockings, making Matt wonder briefly what they'd look like on himself. Matt, in return, made sure that Jeff knew how much he appreciated and loved his efforts. Wearing sexy outfits was just one of the many things Jeff did for him. Matt, though, was not as brazen as his younger sibling. He usually dressed in what ever was comfortable, not taking too much effort with his wardrobe.

Matt was suddenly struck with a rather... intriguing idea. What would Jeff's reaction be if he dared to put on something so daring? What he like it? Would he react the way Matt did? Or would he laugh at Matt's attempt at seduction? No, he knew Jeff definitely wouldn't laugh. But did Matt really have the guts to go through with it…? The more Matt thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him. Dressing up for Jeff, makin' himself "pretty" for his lover, was starting to turn him on.

"Ah, what the hell…" Matt set the undergarments down on the bed, wandering back to the closet. He started rifling thru the clothes hanging there, searching for something that was sexy, but would fit him. He came across the short white dress that had served as the nurse's uniform, but quickly passed on it. Jeff was much leaner than him and he doubted he would be able to get it over his chest, let alone his broader hips. Several other items were passed over also until he came to what he thought would work. He pulled out the short, black skirt and set it on the bed, returning to get one of Jeff's bigger dress shirts.

He bit his lip nervously, wondering if he could pull off what he wanted to do. He knew how much he liked it when Jeff dressed like that for him and he was curious to find out if it would have the same effect if he did it for Jeff. He pushed aside the little doubts that were setting in and took a pair of the white thongs from the pile on the bed, heading for the bathroom. He knew Jeff was out in his studio, working on his music and would be occupied for quite awhile. Hopefully long enough for him to get ready.

Matt set the underwear on the counter and got a towel from the shelf. He'd decided to take a shower first, partly to calm his nerves. He undressed quickly, throwing his clothes in the hamper. He caught a glimpse of his reflection and turned to look in the mirror that hung over the sink, taking in the sight of his tanned, muscular body. Was he actually going to do this? Dress in women's clothes to seduce his lover? He took a critical glance at his body, hoping he wouldn't look too ridiculous in the frilly lingerie. His eyes shifted down to his legs. His rather hairy legs. "Should I?" he questioned himself, reaching for the electric razor laying by the sink. Jeff was constantly shaving most of his body hair off. The smooth, silky skin was always a delight to Matt, who thrilled in the feel of Jeff's hairless flesh beneath his hands and lips. Before he could lose his nerve he grabbed the razor and set to work.

*****

Fresh from his shower, Matt stood in front of the mirror again. He ran the towel down his muscled chest, sliding down the silky skin to remove the water that lingered there. Once done, he ran it over his dark, curly hair. He'd been worried at first when he'd cut off his long tresses, but the result had been better than he'd hoped. The shorter locks now rested at the top of his shoulders, curling against his neck. After he'd gotten it done, he'd stopped by Jeff's to spend some time with him and to see what he thought of his new look. Jeff had loved his haircut, spending hours just sifting his fingers through the dark, silky strands.

Matt combed out the wet tangle and decided to leave his hair to dry naturally, not bothering to pull it back in a tie. After slipping the white thong up his freshly shaved legs, he picked up the peach scented lotion that Jeff swore by and carried it with him to the bedroom. He pushed aside the clothes he had been setting out to pack for Jeff and sat down on the large bed. He smoothed on the sweet smelling lotion, enjoying the feel of his own hands sliding over his skin. The fading light pouring thru the curtains picked up the glitter in the lotion, making Matt's dark skin shine. He quickly covered his now hairless legs and set the bottle aside. He picked up the stockings and set about slowly and carefully putting them on. It took him several minutes to get both on, but once he did, he felt strangely erotic in the sheer nylons. He ran a hand down his leg, liking the new sensation. Next came the garter belt. He was pleased to see that the waist of it was elastic as he reached behind him to fasten it. It was a snug fit but not uncomfortable. He fastened the stockings to it and stood up to put on the skirt.

The black cotton fabric flared out at the bottom and barely reached mid-thigh. Next, he pulled on the button-down shirt, choosing to tie it to expose his abdomen and leaving the rest unbuttoned. He strode back into the bathroom to get a look at his appearance, surprised at what showed there. His dark hair curled around him, the black shirt setting off his features. He looked down, grinning at the sight of his thighs encased in the silk stockings. "Not bad, Matt," he stated to himself. "Not bad at all." He turned in the mirror and slid his hands down his backside. The short skirt covered his ass and not much else. Please with his efforts, he splashed on some of Jeff's cologne and left the room. He ventured back into Jeff's room to get a pair of shoes, choosing the clunky black boots that went well with what he had on.

"Okay, this is it,' he stated firmly, standing up and heading out of the bedroom. It took him few steps to get steady on his feet on the platform shoes, but by the time he got to the door leading outside he felt more confident about what he was doing.

Stepping outside, he gasped at the slight chill in the Carolina air. The light breeze ruffled his skirt and teased at his silk-covered thighs. He quickly made his way over to the small trailer that Jeff had converted into a studio, pausing at the door to tug at the short hemline. He could hear a low, haunting beat coming from inside. He sent up a silent prayer to whoever might be listening, hoping that he wouldn't be making a total fool of himself by doing this for Jeff. With a deep, calming breath, he knocked on the door and waited for Jeff to invite him in.

Jeff looked up from what he was working on, straining his ears. He reached up and turned down the volume of the music. Not hearing anything more, he was about to continue when the knock came again. He grinned then called out for his brother to join him. "C'mon in, Matty," he said over his shoulder. He heard the door open but didn't look up to see him walk in. He was concentrating on writing and wanted to jot down his ideas before he forgot what had just came to him.

"Hey, Matty, I'm about ready to quit for the night, but I want you to hear this," he said, turning down the volume on his CD player even further. When Matt didn't reply, he stopped writing and pushed aside the papers in front of him. "Matty? Come read-" he started to say, turning his chair towards Matt. When he saw his brother standing in front of the door, he stopped talking immediately, all thought having left him. "Matt?" he squeaked, his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

Matt continued to just stand there, chewing on his lower lip nervously as he waited for Jeff's reaction. His baby brother was speechless, his wide jade eyes taking in Matt's appearance. Matt felt a blush creep across his face as Jeff just continued to look at him. "H-hey, Jeff," he said nervously, forcing himself to stand there under Jeff's eyes and not turn to run back for the house. "So, umm...what do you think?" he asked, smoothing a hand down the front of his body. The silence continued. He looked down at himself again, wondering if maybe this had been a bad idea.

Jeff couldn't take his eyes off the dark haired beauty. His brother looked stunning, the school girl-like outfit emphasizing his muscular frame and dark good looks. "Ah Matty, you look..." he tried to respond, but he couldn't find the words to describe what he was seeing. He looked up to find Matt watching him intensely, nervousness radiating from him. Jeff wondered just how much nerve it had taken for his big brother to do this. "You look beautiful," he proclaimed at last, his Carolina accent husky with arousal. Matt had unknowingly fulfilled one's of Jeff's fantasies, and the reality of it was very arousing. Jeff sat back in his swivel chair to continue his visual examination, reaching a hand down to adjust the growing bulge in his tight jeans. Seeing his overtly masculine brother dressed like he was making him very hot, very quickly. "Mmm, very nice. Turn around for me," he prodded his lover.

Matt grinned and slowly shifted around, presenting his back to him. When he heard a low whistle he blushed even more and turned to face Jeff again. He was glad to see that Jeff was enjoying this, chuckling at the very obvious erection that was encased in the worn jeans covering Jeff's lower body. He watched as his brother took in every inch of him, licking his lips as he eyed him. Jeff held out his hand, "C'mere, baby," he beckoned.

Matt planted his hands on his bare waist as he sauntered over to where Jeff sat at his desk. Dark green eyes took in ever gently sway of Matt's hips as he crossed the room. When he reached him, Matt stepped in between Jeff's wide-spread legs, lifting one of his legs to rest his foot on his brother's thigh. The movement caused the short skirt to slide up on the proffered thigh, showing a glimpse of the thong he wore beneath it. Jeff's eyes were immediately drawn to the area, then slowly moved upwards until he connected with Matt's.

"So, you like this, baby?" he asked, seduction dripping from his deep voice. "Hmmm? You like seein' me dressed up for you in pretty clothes?" Matt was growing more confident, delighting in every response that showed on Jeff's face. He could feel his body growing hot under the intense, heated gaze as his lover's eyes moved over his silk covered legs and up his torso to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, baby," he moaned, "I like it. I like it a lot." Jeff reached a hand out to slide up the long muscled leg to the top of the stockings, his fingers playing at the clasp of the belt holding them up. He looked down as his other hand trailed up the other leg, slipping under the short skirt to stroke the soft skin that was bare. "Mmm, are these the same ones I wore for you?" he asked, not waiting for a reply, "They look better on you."

Matt moaned at the feel of Jeff's fingers gliding along the tops of his thighs. "Mmhmm, hope you don't mind me borrowin' them."

Jeff grinned wolfishly. "Not at all, Matty. In fact, I'm very glad you did." Jeff trailed his fingers higher, moving towards what was hidden underneath. "You look so damn hot in them." His hands slid lower again, caressing the silk covered skin. "Mmm, and you shaved your legs, too. Very nice." He pressed a kiss to one thigh then the other.

Matt sank his teeth into his lower lip, biting back a moan as he watched his brother reach up to stroke his bare midriff, planting little kisses on his quivering belly. He jumped when his lover's tongue dipped in to explore his navel. He laid his hands on Jeff's shoulders, leaning forward into his touch. Jeff was turning him on immensely, almost effortlessly. His eyes grew heavy as Jeff slowly stood, kissing and licking every bared inch of skin. "Mmm, Jeff," he purred, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

Jeff pulled Matt tight against him, pressing his hardening groin into Matt's as he took his lips in a fevered kiss. Matt wrapped his leg around Jeff's lean waist, grinding his erection into Jeff's in response. Matt let his eyes slip shut as he kissed Jeff back with everything he had in him. Several moments passed as the two kissed and nipped at each other. Lips separating for a quick breath, only to return for more. Jeff's tongue swept inside to explore the sweet haven, tangling with Matt's. Head spinning, Matt lowered his hands to push lightly on his brother's chest to set him back a step. Jeff reluctantly let him do so, sliding his arms around the older man's waist. "Mmm, Matty. Let me touch you." he whispered as his hands rubbed up and down Matt's back. "My pretty little Matthew, I wanna love you." After he saw Matt's nod, he kissed him again, then moved to stand behind him, his hands coming around his love to untie the shirt.

Matt tilted his head to the side when Jeff nudged aside his hair, exposing his neck to allow Jeff to lick at the skin of his neck. Jeff let his teeth graze along the vein, his tongue trailing up to explore his outer ear. He whispered heated words that made the man in his arms tremble. "Look at you, so hot and sexy in your pretty clothes. Mmm, I wanna run my mouth over your sweet body." He felt Matt shiver and his breathing quicken as his nimble fingers untied the shirt, sliding it over his shoulders and off. He continued the onslaught with his lips as his hands slid across Matt's broad chest. He sought out the nipples that were waiting for his touch, plucking at them until they were hard.

Sharp teeth latched onto Matt's ear lobe. "Matty, mmmm, baby, you feel so good to me," he panted. His breathing grew heavier, his heart pounding in a fast rhythm to match his brother's. Hips arched forward to rub his pulsing erection into Matt's bottom. "Mmm, feel how hard you make me?" He thrust lightly into Matt, the material of his jeans sliding the skirt up to reveal the tops of Matt's thighs and the curve of his tight ass. Jeff slid his hands to rest on Matt's hips, pulling him back to rub harder against him.

"J-Jeff, mmmm, feels so good," Matt whimpered at the heat that was flowing thru his veins. His cock grew harder with every grind of Jeff's hips. He moaned as the fire built hotter inside him. He wanted Jeff to hurry up, to rip off the clothes in his way and take him. And yet, at the same time, he didn't. He was totally caught up in the heat of their passion, every nerve on his body coming alive to the touch of Jeff's hands and mouth. He felt Jeff lower the skirt down his hips to lay at his feet, showing off the white lace garter belt that was wrapped around his waist. Jeff moved his lips from Matt's throat to kiss his way across his shoulder and down his smooth back, his tongue flicking out to taste the salty skin.

Matt looked over his shoulder as Jeff sank to his knees behind him, his hands moving to settle on his abdomen. "So beautiful," he breathed, leaning in to kiss each swell of his ass. Matt arched his back, thrusting his ass towards his brother. Jeff smiled at the action and lightly bit the sweet flesh, moving his hands to hold his lover still. He vaguely heard Matt whimpering his name as he drew his tongue along the assaulted flesh, soothing the tiny nip that he'd given him. Matt was growing restless just standing there, the whisper of the silky nylon material sliding as he shifted in his grasp.

Unable to resist teasing his brother, Jeff let his tongue brush across the area where the white underwear covered his aching tunnel. Matt's reaction was immediate and unexpected, shoving his ass back to increase the pressure, but his lover had already moved on. "Easy there, Matty. You almost broke my nose," Jeff chuckled at Matt's actions. As he kissed his brother's bare skin, Jeff deftly undid all the fastenings of the garter belt and removed it.

Jeff tossed it aside and moved to stand in front of Matt. "Mmm, very nice," he murmured his approval at the sight of Matt standing there in a thong, the front of it straining to contain his hard cock. He trailed his fingers lightly over the front of Matt, slowly heading for the swelling flesh. A deep moan came from his lover, sending chills over his heated skin. He stopped before he reached his destination, teasing Matt by running the tips of his fingers just under the top of the thong. "Jeff, mmmm, please," he begged. Jeff grinned and kept up the light touch, not venturing further until Matt grew frustrated and moved Jeff's hand where he wanted it, cupping him tightly.

"Ooh, someone's getting impatient," Jeff purred as he squeezed the hard length. He looked in to Matt's lust darkened eyes, watching him closely. His own body was on fire, but he was holding himself back so he could concentrate on Matt's pleasurable torment. Every pass of his talented fingers made Matt squirm and whine. He could see the need that was burning in Matt's eyes, feel the labored breaths that rasped from his throat. He loved seeing his brother like this. So hot and needy, sweat gleaming on his hard muscles as he begged for Jeff to touch him. "Mmm, my pretty Matty," Jeff captured Matt's swollen lips again, letting go of his control and ravishing his mouth. Teeth nipped at kiss-swollen lips, demanding compliance. Matt parted his lips with a gasp, giving his brother access to what he sought.

Hunger raged through Jeff until he had to let go of Matt to shed his constricting clothing. His shirt and jeans were quickly removed, falling to lay discarded with his brother's. He hadn't bothered with underwear that morning, and his thick cock stood fully erect from a nest of blonde curls. Once naked, he took Matt's hands and placed them on his chest, encouraging him silently to touch him. Matt's strong hands slid over him, seeking out every hot spot that would drive Jeff crazy. Matt moved in closer, letting his hard cock brush against Jeff's as he licked the hard nipples hidden in the hair of his chest. Both men groaned at the contact, straining closer to each other. Frustrated and needing more, Jeff reached down and shoved the annoying underwear down Matt's hips so he could touch him. His lover's hips jerked spasmodically as he gripped him and started pumping him.

"Jeff!" Matt cried out. "Oh sweet Jesus, Jeff," he couldn't keep his hips still as Jeff worked him harder. He knew that if Jeff kept that up much longer though, he'd explode. "Wait! Please wait," he begged. Matt took his brother's hands and pushed him back towards the chair. "Not that way, baby. Want you inside me when I come."

Jeff nodded and resumed his place on the chair, anxiously waiting for Matt to come to him. He was still wearing the stockings and the boots, looking like something out of Jeff's wildest dreams. He licked his dry lips and tried not to cum at the intoxicating sight. His cock was so hard and thick, he ached unbearably to be buried in Matt's hot sheath. He watched transfixed as Matt walked towards him, his own hard cock jutting towards him in invitation. Matt gingerly made his way back to Jeff, straddling his thighs when he got there. He stood in front of him, his cock inches from Jeff's mouth, intending on sitting in Jeff's lap.

Not waiting, Jeff grabbed Matt by his hips and pulled him closer, taking his cock into his mouth, drawing a moan from both men. Matt shuddered as the wet heat engulfed him. His knees felt like they were about to buckle and he was grateful for the grip Jeff had on him. His brother on the other hand seemed content to leisurely pleasure him, running his tongue up the shaft to collect the beads cum collected there. Jeff was practically purring as he did so. The sweet taste of Matt's pre-cum coated his tongue as he sucked him lightly, not wanting to push him into orgasm.

Matt's panting sounded harsh in the room. "Fuck yeah, that's it. Mmm, suck me." He drove his fingers thru Jeff's loose hair, holding his head as he thrust lightly into him. Jeff moved faster, causing his lover to clench his fists in his hair at the sheer ecstasy rolling over him. He let himself enjoy the blowjob until he had to pull away, afraid he'd cum. "Mmm, Jeff, you'd better stop, baby," Matt told him. As good as it would feel to let Jeff finish him off that way, it would be ten times better to have his baby bury his thick cock deep inside him. Matt slid down to sit on his brother's hard thighs, his wet cock leaving a trail of sticky pre-cum across Jeff's hairy chest as he did so.

Jeff wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him snugly against him. His lips instinctively found Matt's, roughly kissing him. "Mmm, please," he whimpered against his mouth. "Please let me fuck you."

Matt cupped his jaw and kissed him as roughly in reply, rocking his hips into Jeff. With one last suck on Jeff's tongue, he let go. "Yes, now baby. Inside me!"

"Mmm, yes," Jeff slid his hands down to cup Matt's ass, adjusting him more comfortably on his lap. Once situated, he slid his fingers into the valley in between the lush cheeks, searching for the hidden opening. Matt arched his back sharply when he found it, one of the long finger sliding in deep to stretch him. Matt rocked his hips as he thrust in and out of him. Soon he added a second, then a third, scissoring his fingers to stretch Matt enough to take him without pain.

Unable to sit still as his baby got him ready, Matt reached down to gather their hard cocks in his hands, stroking them both as he mewled his pleasure. "Deeper, Jeff. Unnh, please." He felt Jeff thrust farther, brushing against his prostrate. "Ahhh!" he screeched, a bolt of pleasure racing thru him. He let go of both their cocks as he reached out frantically to grasp at Jeff, fingers latching on to the broad shoulders and nails biting into him hard enough to bruise.

Jeff was so enflamed he didn't even feel the sting of pain. He repeatedly thrust his hips up, his cock sliding wetly against the other man's. Sweat glistened on their toned flesh under the lights of the trailer. Matt thrust back on to Jeff's fingers each time they slid out of his ass. Jeff watched as he did this, panting harshly. He needed to be inside Matt so bad he hurt. When he could take no more, he pulled his fingers out and took Matt by his hips, lifting him up. His brother reached under himself to hold Jeff's cock steady, the head pressing hard into his hole. With one swift motion, he lowered Matt onto his cock, moaning as the hot flesh yielded to him. "Matt, oh shit, so tight," he cried out, as he sank into heaven. His hands gripped Matt's hips sharply, holding him still for a moment in order to catch his breath and control the strong urge to fuck him senselessly.

But Matt wouldn't have any of that. Matt had his feet planted firmly on the floor and used the powerful muscles in his thighs and calves to ride Jeff. He set a hard, deep pace that wrung loud keening wails from him. Each deep thrust pressed Jeff's cock hard against his sweet spot and he rode him even harder, straining to reach his peak. "Fuck me...fuck me," fell from his lips in a chant.

Jeff watched his brother's face, the exquisite pleasure clearly written on his gorgeous features. "You want more, Matty? Huh? Need it harder?" He shifted on the chair, looking up at his mate as he slammed his hips harder into Matt, causing the chair under them to squeak in protest. "Yesss," Matt howled, lowering a hand to stroke his aching shaft desperately seeking relief. He knew Matt was close to cumming and he worked his cock deeper, thrust harder, needing to cum just as bad as his mate. Several violent thrusts later, Matt was screaming his name, semen shooting out over his hand to coat Jeff's chest. "Yess, oh fuck, Jeff!! Yessss!!"

As Matt jacked his spasming cock, Jeff let go of his control, fucking his ass hard. White lights were exploding behind his tightly clenched eyes as he got closer to the edge. Matt's ass was clenching hard on Jeff thru it all, sending him headlong into his own intense orgasm. "Matt!!! I'm...uhhh, cumminggg. Matt!!!" He forced Matt to keep riding him as white hot pleasure exploded deep inside of him as his cock erupted to fill Matt's snug tunnel with his release.

It took several moments for them to come down from their orgasms. Matt was the first to move, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck as he lightly kissed him. "I love you," he said. "Love you so much."

Jeff brushed his lips against his lover's. "Mmm, love you too, Matty," he replied, letting Matt snuggle into him. Neither one had the ability or desire to move from their current positions. His entire body hummed with pleasure and ached pleasantly. He buried his face into his brother's warm neck, fighting to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. The scent of the sweat and passion filled his nose as he nuzzled further into the embrace. "Matty?" came the muffled question.

Matt pulled back to look at Jeff. "What, baby?" He smoothed the sweat soaked hair from Jeff's face, smiling at the look of contentment.

"Will you do this for me again...soon?" he asked, running a tired hand over Matt's stocking-clad thigh. The hosiery had slipped a little and Jeff smoothed it back up his sweaty leg in place. He let his hand linger for awhile, sliding along the relaxed limb.

Matt ducked his head, contemplating the request. As incredible as their sex had just been, he thought maybe he'd better leave the frills and lace to his baby brother. "Uh, I don't know, Jeff. It was kinda fun, but...I'm not gonna make any promises, okay?" he hedged.

"Okay." Jeff kissed his brother again, shifting his heavier frame on his lap. Silence reigned for a few moments, until the younger Hardy spoke up again. "Um, Matty?"

"What, baby?" Matt answered again, laying his head on Jeff's shoulder. He had to stifle a yawn, not wanting to fall asleep where he was perched.

Jeff grinned up at his older brother. "Did you take a picture of yourself in your pretty little outfit for me?" He brushed aside a stray lock of hair out of Matt's eyes. "I want somethin' to remember this with. You know, somethin' I can take with me on my trips to Florida...or maybe have it blown up and put it over my bed." He grinned at the thought of having that image of his brother staring down at him while he slept alone.

Matt burst out laughing. "No, Jeff I didn't." He could just imagine what his brother might do with something like that. "I guess you'll just have to content yourself with your own imagination."

Jeff just laughed, not really surprised at Matt's reluctance to repeat his little fashion show. To be honest, he was a bit shocked Matt had even done it in the first place. "Alright, Matty, if you say so." He hid a smile as Matt sleepily shifted on his lap, snuggling into the comforting heat of his brother.

Jeff looked over his brother's dark head to where a little red light was flashing, situated in the corner of his video equipment stand by his desk. He'd set up the camera months ago when he'd started working more seriously on his music and then his Modest video. He'd also gotten an idea after a particular wicked dream had come to him one night. The idea of possibly seducing his gorgeous brother in here and capturing it on film had played out rather vividly in that dream. Of course he'd intended to let Matt know it was there and what was going on if he was ever given the opportunity.

But when he'd turned around and seen his brother...his pretty, little Matty all dressed up for him, his first thought after he'd regained his senses had been to get it on tape. So when Matt's back had been turned, he'd flicked the switch to turn it on, hoping there was enough light in the room for it. He'd felt a small twinge of guilt at first, but quickly let it slide. He'd known there was no way in hell his self-conscious lover would ever had agreed to it if he'd told him it was there. Besides, it's not like Jeff intended to ever let anyone else see it. This little show was for his eyes only.

He kissed the top of Matt's head. Someday, he'd show the tape to Matt...maybe. Jeff was so pleased to be able to have topped Matt, he couldnt wait to do it again, God he loved him so much That was after all his baby.

**_Reviews are welcome/and appreciated_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Matt and Jeff Hardy, i do not own them they are apart of Vince McMahon and the WWE._**

**_This story is rated NC-17 AND CONTAINS INCEST!!! HARDYCEST HARDYCEST HARDYCEST!!!!_**

******************

Matt was in the kitchen, when Jeff entered the room, Jeff smiled to himself watching his brother with a towel around his waist and head and earphones in his ears, dancing and singing like the dumbfuck Jeff knew Matt could be, Jeff couldnt make out what song Matt was listening to, but he knew it was a Michael Jackson song, Jeff watched Matt sway those sexy hips like crazy, and he started singing louder, and Jeff new the song, It was Billie Jean, Matt was belting out and dancing stupidly swaying his hips and above all was that Matt was using the spatula as not only as a microphone, but obviously using it to beat his own ass with haha picture that, My love, My brother, beating his own ass with a spatula, kinda gets me hard, Jeff thought. After awhile of watching Matt act like a total dumbass, Jeff slowly inched his way behind Matt, placing his arms around his loves waist and barying his head in the crook of Matt's neck, Matt Jumped, and then calmed as he turned his head and softly pecking at Jeff's forhead.

"Morning Bright~Eyes," Matt smiled at him.

"Morning _COCK~ZILLA!!!, _Jeff spat out, "Nice moves man, were did u learn how to shake yo tail-featha?"

Matt smirked, "I beleive it was Adam who taught me, maybe i should've listened to Amy when she said that i should go take up some dance lessons."

" Yeah you shouldve man, **YOU SUCK!!!!. **Jeff squeaked when Matt playfully slapped him in the face.

"So there's something here i made and i want u to be a judge and tell me what you think, k."

"K, Jeff said with a grin, I love games,"

"I bet u do." Matt said chuckling to himself."

"K. here it goes, I have 3 different kinda sausages i made here all taste different i want u to take a bite out of each one, k."

"K, Jeff said sweetly."

"Here is the first one," At that Matt picked up the first piece of sausage and placed it near Jeff's mouth, Jeff gently bit in2 it and loved the taste. "Mmm, Matty, this is sweet, what's the flavor?"

" Canadian Maple." Next, Matt picked the second one up and gently placed it near Jeff's mouth once more enjoying the satisfied look Jeff gave him in return as he repeated his first steps. "Mmmm god, Matty that was good, what flavor was that?"

" Brown sugar." Matt said, this time chuckling hard, when Jeff gently took a bite out of the third one." Yummy, what was this one Matty?"

" Skittles,"Jeff raised his eyebrow and squealed, God Matty, i never knew a skittle flavored sausage would taste so good. Matt laughed and said, "So now that u tasted each of my sausages. tell me which one u prefer most."

Jeff had a shit~eating grin on his face and looked up into Matt's eyes, and said. "I like this one, Jeff was pointing at the Skittle flavored sausage. "But, Jeff leaned forward, jerked the towel off of Matt's waist, grabbing Matt's well endowed COCK~ZILLA then lifting his head to meet Matt's gaze and said lustfully, "But, I prefer this one." With that Jeff took his brother's cock and gently licked on each side of Matt's cock, then slowly grazing Matt's ballz, then licking back up Matt's cock as Matt gasped when Jeff placed Matt's dick inbetween Jeff's sultry beautiful lips.

"OH GOD JEFF, MMM THATS GOOD." Matt moaned softly. As Jeff teased Matt more, Matt grew impatient, and yanked Jeff up by the head of his hair, alittle to roughly for even Matt's own liking. Matt grabbed Jeff by the ass and slammed him up onto the top of the counter, quickly yanking Jeff's pant's down to his ankle, and pulling Jeff 's legs around his waist thrusting hard in to Jeff's ass.

"Oh, yeah Matt mmm thats it fuck me baby, fuck me." Matt didnt say no to that, as he pounded his cock into Jeff's ass forcefully and willingly sending them almost to the edge, Matt's knees were pounding against the cabinet walls as he was fucking Jeff hard, Jeff screaming he wanted more, "OH GOD, MORE BABY MORE FUCK YA MORE,"  
"MMM JEFF YOUR SO DELICIOUSLY TIGHT, LIKE THAT, LIKE YOUR SUNSHINE POUNDING U INTO OBLIVION, YA THAT'S IT, SCREAM MY NAME, SCREAM IT SCREAM IT.

Matt yelled as he thurst hard all the way into Jeff's ass and came violently as Jeff screamed Matt's name over and over until he came all over Matt's stomach and onto the floor. Matt held Jeff in his arms as they calmed down from that wild amazing sex they had on Matt's kitchen counter.

"Oh God Matt, that was awesome." Jeff said, still catching his breath.

"Yeah Bright~Eyes, It seems I just gave u the fucking you have deserved. Matt said chuckling.

"I love you Sunshine."

"I love you too, Bright~Eyes."

******************************

**_OK YOU GUYS THAT'S CHAPTER 5, I KNOW THIS WAS ALITTLE SHORT, COMPARED TO THE LAST CHAPTERS BUT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK TODAY AND COULDNT COME UP WITH ANYTHING ELSE BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, SO I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS SHORT CHAPTER, FIND OUT NEXT TIME WHAT ADAM, JAY AND AMY THINK OF THE NEW FOUND HAPPYNESS IN THE HARDYZ AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN MATT TELL AMY AND ADAM AND JAY ALITTLE SECRET THAT HE DOESNT WANT JEFF TO KNOW JUST YET, GIVE U A HINT, IT HAS TO DO WITH MATT BUYING A RING!!! _**

**_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS THEY ARE VERY WELL APPRECIATED._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Matt and Jeff Hardy, i do not own them they are apart of Vince McMahon and the WWE._**

**_This story is rated NC-17 AND CONTAINS INCEST!!! HARDYCEST HARDYCEST HARDYCEST!!!!_**

**_~He's lost with out you chapter 6~_**

Jeff came running downstairs the moment the doorbell rang, he opened it up and Adam, Jay and Amy were on the other end of the door.

"Hey Skittle brain, whats shakin?" Adam asked, with a grin the size of Texas.

"Nothing Much, Just helping Matt get yalls rooms together again, since u guys are stayin over for a couple weeks."

"Cool, hey we just wanted to say congratulations on finally getting everything situated, the last time we were here we never got a chance to, cause Adam was in such a hurry to leave, cause it seemed u and Matt made things a little uneasy for him last time we were here, the two of u making noises that sounded like abunch of Hyenas doin a mating call, kinda scared Adam abit, but hes over it now, he seems pretty cool with everything thats happening between you, even happy bout it." Jay said.

"Oh poor Adam, all dishelved over two lover birds doing the wild thing, if i can recall, he sounds like a raging baboon, and he even looks like one, but i'm not gonna go into that, thats the past and i so regret it. Ugh!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?!" Amy procrested.

"Oh shut the fuck up, u worthless cun..." Adam didn't get to say much more, he shutted do to the fact that Jeff was glaring at him and growling at the same time.

Then all of a sudden everyone started laughing.

"Damn, Jeff ur the only one that can make me shut the fuck up when it cames to Amy," Adam said inbetween his wild giggling.

"Yeah well no one talks to my home gurl like a dog, except Matt. Jeff said teasingly.

"Hey!!, I resent u saying that Jeffikins." Amy protested.

"Lots of Love, Wild Cherry, I was only joking." Jeff said with a slight sweet grin.

Matt came down and greeted everyone askin them to join in on watching some old footage of there past matches. Adam, Jay and Amy were getting tired so they headed up to sleep while Jeff and Matt stayed behind, still watching some of the old footage. Jeff was spooned behind Matt and he took a moment to look over his shoulder at Jeff.

"I love u Bright~Eyes, I'll always love u no matter where the road takes us, I 'll always love u in my heart, u complete me and thats all that counts."

"Aww! Sunshine, I love u too." With that Jeff reached forward softly kissing Matt, until he placed his self on top of him, kissing him softly, then bringing his self down to latch on Matt's neck.

Slowly Jeff undressed Matt, then leaning forward once again to continue the passion fevered kiss on Matt's lips. Then leaning back up to undress his self, only to take his pants off half way and finding his self on top of Matt once again kissing and exploring Matt with every trace of fire that burnt in his passion for his brother, and his boyfriend.

Matt sat up slowly, placing Jeff on the couch and getting up and going between Jeff's legs to finally remove the jeans that were so annoyingly still present, then leaning forward and slowly grazing his tounge over Jeff's dick, then finally after all the sweet teasing Matt had done, he placed Jeff's cock in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down slowly untill he could find a rhythem to suit him. He started pacing faster until Jeff softly tugged on his hair and made him come up in2 a passionate kiss.

"Not yet Sunshine, I wanna be bearied inside u b4 i cum." Jeff said in between a hot gasp and a moan.

Matt just looked at Jeff with all the love he had and slowly rose up to Jeff putting each leg on the other side of the younger man as he straddled Jeff's lap, leaning forward and kissing him hungrily once again, as they broke the kiss again Jeff placed a two fingers in2 Matt's mouth, and Matt sucked on them just for a moment just like he did earlier when he was giving Jeff a blow job.

Jeff eased both saliva coated fingers up Matt's ass and slowly penetrated him until Matt got ready, then Jeff took his fingers out of Matt and slowly but gracefully placed Matt on his cock and eased himself slowly to the hilt up his brothers ass.

"Oh God Matty, Your so tight," Jeff moaned

"MMMM, baby im ready, u can move now." Matt cooed at Jeff.

Jeff bucked his hips up into Matt's hot ass slowly, then penetrated him faster with his cock, and Matt moved in Langoe to Jeff's wild thrust, screaming his name and saying soft words of love and comfort to him, encouraging Jeff to fuck him faster.

As there orgasams came simatanously at the same time, Jeff milking his self into Matt's ass, and Matt shooting his hot liquid into Jeff's hand. Matt had to wait a few moments to adjust to the passion that he just had overcome him from the wild yet beautiful love-making him and his brother no boyfriend just had, he looked up over Jeff's shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Bright~Eyes, We have an audiance."

Jeff opened his eyes slowly and looked over his shoulder to see Adam, Jay and Amy giggling profusively at them from the top of the stairs.

"Holy fuck man this is gonna be along 2 god damn weeks ahead of us."

Everyone started bursting out with laughter, then they all decided to go to bed.

Matt laid in Jeff's arms, and asked him a crazy question. "So just wondering, who's the chick in the relationship?, Me or U?

Jeff laughed at that and said "For now it seems to be u, but we can switch roles here and there, the one who tops is the man, and the one who bottoms is the chick."

"Ok Bright~Eyes if u say so." Matt laughed soflty then picked his head up to give his boyfriend a loving long and passionate kiss. Then both heading into a beautiful blissful sleep.

**_Ok everyone theres chapter 6. So sorry it took so long, been working lot lately and havent had time, so tune in to the next chapter, when Jeff and Matt have there first huge fight and seperate for a couple of days from eachother to come back into eachothers arms and have a hell of a make up fuck. oh and yes in every chapter there will be nothing but HARDYCEST full on enjoy._**

**_Reviews and comments totally appreciated._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: Matt and Jeff Hardy, i do not own them they are apart of Vince McMahon and the WWE.

**_This story is rated NC-17 AND CONTAINS INCEST!!! HARDYCEST HARDYCEST HARDYCEST!!!!_**

**_~He's lost with out you chapter 7~ ALL POINT OF VIEWS ARE NARRORATED BY AMY DUMAS I KNOW WEIRD BUT I LIKE TO BE DIFFERENT AND DIFFERENT IS COOL!!!~_**

**_ ~THE BREAK-UP, THEN THE MAKE-UP~_**

**_~Matt's POV~_**

"GOD DAMN IT JEFF HARDY, WHY, WHY THE FUCK WOULD U DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKING PRICK, YOU CAN'T JUST SIT THERE AND TELL ME U WANT SPACE, WHEN U KNOW WHAT WE HAVE IS GOOD, WHY ARE U DOING THIS, IVE FUCKING RISK EVERYTHING, IVE DROPPED EVERYTHING JUST TO BE WITH U, I TOLD YOU U WERE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME, I WENT OUT A GOD DAMN FUCKING LIM TO JUST PROVE TO MY FUCKING SELF THAT WE WERE RIGHT FOR EACHOTHER WHEN U FUCKING FIRST TOLD ME THIS, I LET MY GUARD DOWN AND OPENED MY FUCKING HEART UP TO YOU, AND NOW U WANT TO STOMP ON BY TELLING ME U WANT SPACE!!" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs at Jeff's outragousness.

"Matt, It's not u I know what u did was hard for u, but right now I need time, I need this space, ur too clingy, and cant take it much more, please understand me." Jeff said through painful tears. _God i hope i know what im doing?.... _Jeff said to his self.

"TO CLINGY, TO FUCKING CLINGY, THIS WAS WHAT U WANTED ME U WANTED ME, I DENIED U FOR A MONTH, AND I CAME BACK AND EXCEPTED THAT I FELT THIS WAY ABOUT U TOO, ALL THIS TIME, ALL THIS TIME IT WAS A LIE? A, GOD DAMN LIE?"

"NO! baby No, I still love you no matter what, its just i need space." Jeff cried.

"NO! NO U KNOW WHAT JEFF HARDY, FUCK YOU, GET OUT ! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK, U WANT SPACE FINE! I LL GIVE U SPACE, FOREVER! IT S OVER!!! GET OUT. Matt yelled through tears of pain and hurt.

"Matt!"

"DID U FUCKING NOT HERE ME U GOD DAMN ASSHOLE! GET OUT! At that, Matt shoved Jeff to the door of his home opened it and pushed Jeff out and slammed the door in his face and locked then turned out the lights and went to bed.

_After everything had happened, him fighting for the love of me, was it just all a lie, what the hell went wrong, what did i do wrong to deserve this? OH GOD IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO MUCH, MORE THEN WHAT AMY AND ADAM EVER PUT ME THROUGH, I CANT TAKE THIS, I JUST CANT GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN WHAT AM I GONNA DO ? Matt thought to himself._

Matt lied on the bed tears a flowing down his cheeks, he could not pin point exactly what had happend all this time to make Jeff up and go and say he needed his space for a bit.

_I just dont get it, I HATE HIM FOR DOING THIS TO ME, I HATE HIM! YOU HEAR ME JEFFREY NERO HARDY I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!!! Matt's thoughts ran deeply in him his heart was stolen and beaten down and stomped on harshly by Jeff's fucked up excuse to just go ahead and break up with him. He could of just told me he didnt love me, why waist 12 mths of happiness to go and waist my god damn heart and break it knowing how good this was._

Matt was beyond hurt and pain, he was shattered, broken and alone now that him and Jeff were no longer together. He just cried his self to sleep. Dreaming of the events thats happened for the past yr.

* * *

**_~JEFF'S POV~_**

God I knew he wouldnt take this good, I knew this would hurt him, but I had to do this, and in the long run he would thank me for it, oh god i hope so.

_He broke up with me all i wanted was space and he broke up with me, god i dont, i cant. This has got to be a night mare. _Jeff thought, heading to his house to sort this out.

As I reared to my house, walked up to my steps and opened the front screen door, then unlocked my house, that i havent even been to in a yr, cause i was living with Matt now since we were and item. As i stepped in i went straight to bed trying to forget what just happened, I didnt want to hurt him, but this is the best for both of us.

I woke up around 8 o'clock and heard a knock at the door, I got up and went to through the living room and straight to the front door and opened it to find Amy at my door. Boy i wasnt in the mood, but she looked pissed, highly pissed so I let her in.

"Jeff! what the fuck are u thinking, Matt called me last night crying and i mean crying, and told me yall broke up. He told me everything."

"All I said to Matt was that I needed space, and he flipped then broke up with me." Jeff said not even really listening.

"Look, u didnt need to go and do that, u broke his heart, he's shattered, Space, why would u need space from a man who was good to u, he dropped everything just to be with u, and when its gets good u just decided out of the blue you want space, your fucking pathetic Jeff."

I just glared at Amy, shocked and hurt at what she just said, but at the same time understood.

"What am I going to do Amy, I made a mistake, I always do, when the going gets tough or it gets good I run away, I get scared, cause I dont deserve him I never did, he s too good for me."

"Oh here we go with the hes to good, or the he doesnt deserve me bullshit, WAKE THE FUCK UP JEFF, HES ALL U EVER GONNA NEED, YOU KNOW WHAT, TAKE THESE NEXT FEW DAYS AND DECIDE WHAT TO DO ON YOUR OWN I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF FIXING EVERYTHING FOR U TWO, SO U KNOW WHAT U ON UR OWN, IF U TRULY WANT HIM, THEN U GO GET HIM, BUT IF NOT, THEN UR MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF UR WHOLE LIFE, AND UR GOING TO REGRET IT."

"Ok." was all I could muster out. When Amy left, i went back to bed and stayed there and didnt wake up for 3 days. But on the third day it hit me.

"How fucking stupid can i get, I love him and I need him I cant beleive I was such a coward, to let go of something that was so good, I just walked away from what i truly wanted, I had finally got what i wanted, then decided to throw it away, I 'm gonna get him back, i need to I m going over right now." Jeff said to the picture on his wall of J.R.

Jeff went to take a shower and digest a plan in to winning Matt back. He thought of so many different things, his brain felt like it was on cloud 9, running back and forth with different kinds of ideas running through his brain, after he got out of the shower he just decided to go for it, so he put on his clothes, then some socks and shoes, went out the door and got in his car and headed straight to Matt's. He worked to hard to get this man to just throw it all away for what, his own insecurities, his own benifit without any regards to how Matt would feel God he thought he was such a prick for doing this.

Jeff reached Matt's front door, and rang the door bell, he waited until finally the door opened and Matt stood in front just glaring at him.

* * *

**_~MATT'S POV~ _**

Matt opened the door and the saw Jeff his brother and his ex~boyfriend standing at the door, his heart beat went up a million different strokes at once, "_God he's so beautiful. what does he want i know he wants me back and ive missed him terribly i want him back to."_

As Jeff opened his mouth to say something Matt grabbed Jeff and pulled him into his arms and kissed him with every passion he felt deep within himself. As there tounges met in a unique dance, Matt pulled away and slammed Jeff against the wall.

"IF U EVER! AND I MEAN EVER! TRY TO LEAVE OR SEPERATE ME AGAIN, I WILL RIP UR FACE OFF, SHOVE IT UP UR TIGHT HOLE, THEN RIP IT BACK DOWN UR TIGHT HOLE, MAKE A J.R. MASK OUT OF IT, AND STICK IT ON A BABOONS ASS!!!" Matt said then calmed down after he saw the adorable shock look on Jeff's face.

"Matty, I 'm sorry, I dont know why I did what I did, I thought I was doing the right thing, because I dont deserve this, I dont deserve you." Jeff said absent minded.

"Jeff, I dont deserve u either, but I would just give u space in order to get what i want, u hurt me so bad and i know i hurt u, we said some awful things to eachother, but people make mistakes everyday, and we just cant help who we are, Baby i love u and i dont want anything to ever come between us if u feel as if u need space or anything, just come talk to me dont leave me."

"I 'm sorry Matt, I love u too, I ll never do it again, i ll always come to u first before trying to leave because i wont ever." Jeff said softly.

With that Matt lifted Jeff up and placed him on the side table by the garage, laundry door, and spare bathroom, cupping Jeff's face and bringing there lips together to kissing passionatly, as there tounges met Matt deepenened the kiss even more, running his hands up and down Jeff's back as Jeff put his hands in Matt's hair gliding it through the silky black curls They broke the kiss for a moment to remove Jeff's shirt, Matt then bent on his knees and unbuckle Jeff's belt, and pulled them down and discarded them to the side, then removed his own clothes, and went back to kissing Jeff, then started placing small kisses down Jeff's neck and collarbone, nipping at it, and going down to his chest placing small circles along with his tounge until he reached Jeff's dick, quickly placing Jeff's cock in his mouth, to just get a taste of it before going back and meeting Jeff in another passionate kiss, Jeff broke the kiss bent down to Matt's groin and started sucking Matt's dick, to get it well lubed. Then brought his self back up into yet another passionte blazed kiss, as Matt positioned his self at Jeff's entrance slowly placing his cock deep inside Jeff. Matt moved inside Jeff slowly so Jeff could adjust to the welcomed intrusion then picked up the pace when he saw Jeff nod his approval to move on, Matt quickened the pace, "Oh god Jeff, how ive missed this mmm so tight, yeah baby."

"Mmm Matty, feels good." Jeff cooed,

Matt grabbed on to Jeff's dick and started pumping it in rhythem with his thrust, gasping and moaning eachother's names, they both cam in unison with eachother. After the orgasm of a lifetime between them, Jeff didnt give Matt a chance to recover, He slammed Matt against the other wall, kissing him feverishly before turning him around, and slamming his cock in Matt's ass.

"Oh god yessss, Bright~Eyes, take me fuck me mmm fuck me." Matt screamed. Jeff thrust into to Matt hard panting moaning and saying Matt 's name as he squirt his juices yet again after another intense orgasm, the slowly laid down on the floor resting in eachother's arms loving the feeling of finally being back together in eachothers arms after what seemed like yrs of seperation pint up inside giving eachother the best sex of there lives so far.

"Man, I never knew make up sex could feel this damn good." Jeff chuckled out.

"Yeah Bright~Eyes it does, hey u wanna go for another round? Matt said smiling.

At there they went at it yet again. Slamming eachother against the walls taking turns fucking eachother until there last orgasm sided they laid on the kitchen floor entangled into eachother's embrace and fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Pewww! what an ending.

**_OK peeps thats chapter 7 hope yall enjoyed. Now on to chapter 8 when Jeff and Matt finally decide to tell there father whats been going on, well after The Legend caught them in bed together, oh my whats going to happen stay tuned and find out._**

**_Reveiws and comments loved dearly!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: Matt and Jeff Hardy, i do not own them they are apart of Vince McMahon and the WWE.

**_This story is rated NC-17 AND CONTAINS INCEST!!! HARDYCEST HARDYCEST HARDYCEST!!!!_**

**_~He's lost with out you chapter 8~ ALL POINT OF VIEWS ARE NARRORATED BY AMY DUMAS I KNOW WEIRD BUT I LIKE TO BE DIFFERENT AND DIFFERENT IS COOL!!!~_**

**_~THERE FATHER'S REACTION~_**

"MMMM, Fuck Jeff, thats it fuck me, fuck my tight ass baby, UGH!!!. " Matt, yelled out as his boyfriend pounded is dick into Matt's sweet ass.

"Oh, yeah! u like that Matty, huh u like me fucking that sweet ass, ooohh yeah so tight. Jeff cooed as he kept pounding him thrust for thrust, every ounce of Matt's tight heat engulfing him was starting to send him over the edge. He soon was there and pounded hard one last thrust before feeling Matt's ass to the brim with his hott juices. Panting, Jeff leaned forward and softly kissed Matt until he heard something behind him he jumped up letting Matt go and looked behind him, there was there father standing in there door way of the bedroom with wide eyes just staring at his two son in utter shock.

"DAD, Jeff gasped, Oh God, give us a few minuetes, and we can explain please?" Jeff begged.

"No need, Son, it's alright, infact, I'm ok with this, it's just a complete shock is all." Gil said.

"So daddy, ur not disgusted?" Matt asked, alittle afraid to know the answer.

"No, Son , I figured the two of u would eventually end up together, and I'm happy about it, but I never expected to find out about it this way, boy Jeff u and Matt got a set of lungs a father could be proud of."

"Daddy, Jeff giggled. " I 'm glad ur ok with this but could u leave, Matt and I werent finished, we can talk bout this over dinner."

"Ok son, Gil laughed, I wont be home tonight, but come tomorrow and we will have this disscussion then bye boys, Love ya."

"Love u too," Matt and Jeff both said in unison.

"Good god that went smoothly, I thought It would go horrible, like him kicking our asses. Matt said with relief.

"Yeah, well enough of that, we were about to do something that consisted of u fucking me Matty." Jeff said hotly.

"MMM ur right." Matt said. And at that, he flipped Jeff over onto his back and slammed his cock in to Jeff completly setting a pace at full force.

"Oh, Matt, Oh god, harder, harder, that feels so fucking good baby." Jeff moaned. Matt thrusting into him with every ounce of passion in him, sweat drizzled down both the Hardyz bodies, hearing nothing but skin slapping against skin, Matt could feel his ballz start to contract, knowing his release was near, as his orgasm finally hit, his seed squirting into Jeff's ass profusivley, all the while Jeff's release hit Matt's stomach. As they laid in eachother's arms trying to calm down from the heat of there passion, Jeff leaned up and kissed Matt for all he was worth.

"I love u Matty." I love u forever." Jeff cooed at his baby.

"I love u too Bright~Eyes, Always."

And with that the feel into a deep and beautiful sleep.

**_Ok peeps thats end of Chapter 8, I know its short and I promised it would ve been longer, but I couldnt think of anything else. So next Chapter will surely be longer. Because Matt and Jeff decide its time to inform The Core Group bout there relationship, how will they act, and what to expect. Find out next chapter who Jeff and Matt's true friends are, will they except, or will there long time friends be disgusted._**

**_Reviews are welcome and So fucking appreciated._**

**_~AmBeRoSiA~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: Matt and Jeff Hardy, i do not own them they are apart of Vince McMahon and the WWE.

**_This story is rated NC-17 AND CONTAINS INCEST!!! HARDYCEST HARDYCEST HARDYCEST!!!!_**

**_~He's lost with out you chapter 9~ _**

**_~THE CORE GROUP'S REACTION~ TO GIVE U AN IDEA IT TURNS OUT FANTASTIC_**

"MMM, Jeff baby, come on the guys will be over in a sec, u can give me a blowjob later, Oh god that feels good."

Jeff was on his knees in the Kitchen with Matts pants pulled down to his knees sucking Matt's dick, he didnt care at the moment or even begin to comprehend Matt's protests he just kept sucking his dick like Matt never even spoke a word. Finally after a few more hard sucks and Matt's damn protests, Jeff milked Matt's ballz for what they were worth while Matt exploded into Jeffs hott mouth. Jeff lapping up everybit, as Matt calmed down from the pure sexual drive.

"Ok Matty, I'm done, oh hey i think the guys are here." As the Kimo, Phill, Shan, Shane, Johnny and the rest of The Core Group came walking in, Matt tried to hide a blush on his face and spoke, "Hey Yall grabe a seat, we need to tell u something."

"Ok, sure man, whats up." Shane asked.

"Well u see Matt's falling in love again, and so have I, I'm sorry Beth, I know it seems so soon after the break up and all, but to tell u the truth, I couldnt be more happier."Jeff said as he looked at an almost tear streaking Beth.

"Yeah, um about that, The thing is, Bethy, Its me he's falling in love with, and I him as well, look I know its gonna be a har_ Matt didnt get to finish the sentence, when he heard everyone start to laugh.

"What?! Thats fucking hillarious, u guys are the funniest things, We have ever known, and--Beth tried to finish but Kimo butted in. "Beth there not kidding look."

Beth sat up from were she had fallen backwards from laughing so hard and saw that Matt was kissing Jeff ever so lovingly, and surprised herself when she began to cry and knew at that moment that it was true, that this love that she was now facing, was real, and her heart beated fast and she loved it, she actually was inspired by how gentle and loving and caring the two were embracing thereselves in.

"Oh god, u two are so beautiful together," Beth said with a tear stained face. She was happy for her once lover and her best friend, they seem perfect for eachother, and she knew she could never take that bond they had away let alone the love they truley finally shared together.

"So you guys aint sickened by this?"Matt asked.

"No!! not at all. was filled in the room by everyone embracing and loving the idea of them together.

"I knew something like this would happen eventually, u two belong together whether ur brothers or lovers, your eachothers souls wrapped into one and its cool with us we aint gonna judge you at all, we love u both always and forever." Shannon spoke all happy to see this.

"Hear, Hear, im with u," Everyone in The Core Group had said. After a while of talking to everyone about whats been goin on everyone decided to leave and Jeff finally had Matt to his self again.

Matt was in the kitchen putting the dishes away, when he felt a pair of soft hands wrap around his waste and felt a light suck begin on his neck, he dropped the pan he was washing in the sink and laid his head back against Jeff's shoulders closing his eyes and gasping at the soft touch Jeff was sending goosebumps all through Matt. Jeff kept sucking at Matt's neck while his hands inched down ever~so softly across Matt's chest firmly and lovingly caressing Matt's nipples and rolling them with his fingers sending them into hardened nubs. Jeff inched slowly down across Matt's abs and rubed the soft tight muscles of his abs while Matt was softly squeezing Jeff's firm tight ass, gasping at eachother touch, Jeff slowly inched one of his hands into Matt's track pants and started rolling Matt's ballz into his palm, then started lovingly caressing Matt's cock which was now harder then a rock, Matt moan Jeff's name, and Jeff sucked on Matt's neck harder almost causing it to bleed, leaving his mark on Matt, which Matt loved.

Matt finally turned around and captured Jeff 's lips into a passionate kiss easily slipping his tounge into Jeff's waiting mouth and caressing it with his tounge, Jeff met ever thrust of Matt's tounge with his masaging it with his, then placed his hands at the base of Matt's pants and pushed them down over his hips and to his feet, Matt kicked them to the side as Jeff picked Matt up and placed him onto the kitchen counter, Matt immediatly spread his legs and Jeff went to work sucking eagerly on Matt's dick, earning a moan from Matt, he trailed his tounge down to his ballz, then to Matt's awaiting entrance, placing his tounge on the outside of Matt's hole and rimming him before tounge fucking him with every drop of love that filled Jeff's soul.

Matt gasped at the sensation Jeff was bringing him. "Oh god Jeff, yesss tounge fuck me baby, please god dont stop!!" Matt whispered loudly. After a while Jeff finally stopped and placed the head of his cock to Matt's feeling that Matt was well prepared and lubed by the amount of spit his baby brother, and boyfriend gave him with his tounge fucking, Jeff finally inched his cock slowly into Matt, passing the first ring of tight muscles that consumed Jeff's hard cock. Inch by Inch Jeff eased in until he was barried to the hilt, he held it there for a few minutes so Matt could adjust to the sensation of his boyfriend filling him up completly.

"Ok, baby u can move now, Im ready, Oh baby boy, I'm always ready for u." Matt said with tears running down his eyes, not from pain but from the amount of love he truly felt for Jeff, ever ounce of love was always poured into there love making. Jeff moved at a slow pace making love to his brother no pounding into him at all, cause he wanted the sensations to last for as long as it could.

"Oh, baby ur so tight, always so tight, mmm, Matty I love you, I love u forever." Jeff whispered softly into Matt's ear loving words as he decided it was time to quicken his pace, the kitchen was filled with moans and groans from the brothers, as Jeff lovingly made love to his brother and stroked Matt's cock in rythem with each thrust he pentrated, sending both men over the edge, the finally came undone, as Jeff spilled into Matt and Matt spilled into Jeff's hand. After a few minutes they calmed down, then Matt 's cock hardened again, and got off the counter and atacked Jeff's lips again sending him backwards to one of the kitchen tables chairs, Jeff fell down into it and sunk low while Matt grabbed Jeff's legs and arched his back up bringing Jeff's legs around Matt's waist, and thrusting wildly into to Jeff, this time it was a wild fuck that the both of them knew was coming, Matt thrust hard into Jeff sending them both almost over the edge as Jeff screamed his pleasure, "Yess, Oh god, Matty, thats it fuckin fuck me baby.... fuck me." Jeff manage to moan but was only a whisper. Matt finally realesed his juices into Jeff, while Jeff realeased his into his hand. Both spent they went on the couch and laid down cuddling and decided to watch there favorite romantic movie, TITANIC.

**_Well there u have the long awaited chapter 9, wow just one more and i ll finally have 10 chapts. I know the reaction from The Core Group was short, but it was neccessary to get onto the yummy incest, dont wanna keep u guyses waiting, so join me for the next chapter, when Matt, Jeff and The Core Group decide to take a vacation to Hawaii and Shannon catches Jeff fuck Matt on the balcony of there hotel room, oh the fucking possibilities if u have any suggestions please fill free to leave a comment after ur review._**

**_~~Reveiws and Comments are so hott and appreciated.~~_**


End file.
